1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to commerce over a data communication network, and more particularly, to transactions involving goods and/or services conducted via an interactive television network having connectivity to the data communication network.
2. Background Information
An important business element in the production and distribution of television programming is revenue received from manufacturers and service providers who pay to advertise their products. The ubiquitous television commercial is the manifestation of this enterprise. The survival of a television program is heavily dependent on the advertising revenue that can be realized from the television program. Advertisers in turn rely on the ability of the television program to draw viewers who then become potential purchasers of the advertised products. An effective commercial is one that captures the viewer's attention in a lasting manner and that ultimately results in the purchase of goods and/or services.
Television and Internet technologies are beginning to converge. In particular, access to the World Wide Web via an Internet-enabled television system (sometimes referred to as “interactive television” or “enhanced television”) is progressing and becoming more popular. Viewers can obtain information about goods and services that are advertised in commercials by, for example, connecting to the Internet while viewing interactive television and ordering the advertised products.
Television commercials do not always effectively reach the viewer for various reasons. For example, many viewers take the opportunity during the commercial break to do things other than watch the commercial, and as a result, the viewers may miss a commercial that may be of interest to them. Sometimes, the broadcast time of a commercial is insufficient to provide interested viewers with time to write down a telephone number or an address needed for purchasing the advertised product. Furthermore, even if commercials advertise a product that is of interest to viewers, the commercials can nevertheless be annoying to the viewers because the commercials interrupt or distract from the regular television program.
Accordingly, improvements are needed in the advertisement of products in commercials and in the conducting of transactions related to the advertised products.